My Son, My Husband and I
by CCKins
Summary: Ayame finally gets to spend a peaceful night with her husband. 'It's a side to him that only I bear witness. Past the hard shell is nothing but soft goo, there for only I to enjoy.' - Ayame x Shiden


**My Son, My Husband and I.**

My Shiden is a difficult man to live with. On the outside, he appears as cold and harsh as a storm, his dedication to the head of Mugen Tenshin is a role that he most certainly doesn't take lightly. It's amusing to watch students shrink in fear at the very sight of my husband, contrasting to the respect and adoration that floods him daily from his father and the Elders. Thankfully, none of the praise manages to bloat his ego. If anything, it encourages him to work harder to provide safety to our village as any good leader should. More often then not, his work interrupts our relationship, I having to spend many nights alone. Although not as alone as one might think.

My pregnancy was both a fearful and joyous revelation. We are both happy about the prospect of being parents, but I am still young, and this child will be my first born. I've already suffered eight months of aches and pains, and as each day comes closer to the time of child birth, my fear increases. I try to hide this from Shiden, but as ninja our senses are too well developed to miss such strong emotions. He is always there to reassure and support me. There to love and care for me. It's a side to him that only I bear witness. Past the hard shell is nothing but soft goo, there for only I to enjoy.

However, I've been treated like an expensive glass vase for the past eight months. I am top priority, as is the safety of our child. If I even cough, Shiden is out of the door and back with a nurse to check up on me. If I leave my room, he's there to take me by the hand and escort me to my destination. Food must be of the perfect temperature, quantity and quality if I want to eat. My bedsheets must be cleaned and changed every few days to ensure the best comfort possible. I cannot complain though, because I understand my husband has a lot of work on his shoulders. For anything to happen to me would only make more stress for him.

Today, Shiden has promised me that he won't have any work tonight, so he will spend the whole night with me. Such occasions are rare, so I am delighted at the news. Throughout the afternoon, I am keeping busy by spending time with my personal maiden - Naoki. When evening came, she left to join her own family, so I sat and read aloud. Before I realized, it is night and I hear the door open. My face lights up when I see Shiden enter our room.

"Who are you talking to?" he says.

"I'm reading," I reply. I close the book and set it aside, moving slightly. My lover comes and sits next to me on our bed. "Naoki tells me that the baby can hear what I say, so it's good to read aloud."

Shiden plants a soft kiss on my forehead, making my face flush slightly. His hand rubs my noticeable bump. "How is he?"

I give a little snort, combing his brown hair with my fingers. "How'd you know the child is a boy? She could be a girl." As if responding, the baby gives me an abrupt kick. Both Shiden and I feel it, then begin to laugh. "I guess that is his way of saying not to call him a girl."

"We'll find out soon enough."

I find myself biting down on my lip slightly. Shiden notices, then kisses me softly. "You have nothing to worry about," he coos into my ear. "I'll be with you every step of the way."

Again, I blush. He takes me into his arms and cradles me. I sigh into his neck, appreciating the warmth he is giving off. His hands caress my back and my hair; we lay together for a long while. It is pure bliss, being with the man I love and the child he has offered me, regardless of the gender. It's hard to remember that we are ninja in such a moment like this. It's something not worth remembering.

"Ayame."

"Hmm?"

"Have you thought of any names?"

I glance up at my spouse. He looks down at me, a smile on his face. "No. But you've thought of one, haven't you?"

"Well, I am commonly referred to as 'Raijin'..."

I look down at my womb, then how close I am to Shiden. I cringe. "You don't like it?" he asks.

"It's too fierce," I say.

Shiden thinks for a second, before suggesting, "Ryu?"

I giggle, shaking my head. "Jo has already planned to name his son that. Why not something smoother?"

"Smooth?" Shiden closes his eyes, leaning his forehead against mine. I copy him. Suddenly, I hear him whisper a name. "_Hayate..._" We both open our eyes, he with a big smile on his face. "Hayate!"

I don't get a chance to respond, as the baby lets loose another sharp kick that we both feel. I chuckle, rubbing my belly. "I think he likes it."

"Do you?"

I don't hesitate to kiss my sweetheart. The action seemed to take him by surprise though. "I love it."

He lets out a satisfied sigh, bringing me closer to him. Again, I am surrounded by warmth, love and peace. The night drifts on, and we end up falling asleep. I hope we can be like this forever; Hayate, Shiden and I. Together, as a family.

* * *

**Well, this is a surprise for the both of us. You didn't expect another story from me, and neither did I. Well, we got one anyway. I was reading a Kasumi x Ryu fanfic, and it's weird, imagining Ryu not as the jerkass badass he so claims to be, but as a... loving boyfriend?! XD Reading reviews got me thinking, if ninja claim to be so emotionless, then how do they marry and have children? Shiden and Ayame came to mind, because really... yeah, they love each other and got married and had children... so yeah... not so emotionless now!  
**

**Isn't one of my best works, I don't think. Wanted to try something new so whipped it up one night. Interestingly enough, I was actually planning on working on a story about Shiden's and Ayame's past, how they met, how they fell in love, Ayame giving birth to Hayate blah blah sort of thing, but I didn't have enough inspiration. Anyway, I should be working on _Family Portrait_ right now, I don't have time for that sort of stuff!**

**NOTES:**

**1. I have no idea when Burai (Shiden's dad) dies, so he's still alive in this fanfic.**

**2. In this story, I imagined Ayame to be 19 and Shiden to be 25. I didn't want the age gap to be too small, or too big, but then I thought 'Eh, the age difference is the same between Kasumi and Ryu, and people support that so why not?' This would also mean Hayate is half his father's age.**

**3. I don't know what young Shiden would look like, but I'm pretty sure he'd have brown hair. Anyway, just look at his children! I fear that young Shiden may be as good looking as Hayate! XP**

**4. Hayashi said that Shiden's nickname was _Raijin the God of Thunder_ (sounds like some sort of 80's American kids show), so I thought that maybe Shiden would want to call Hayate that. Still, Hayate used the name for his MOST DIFFICULT MOVE _EVAH_.**

**5. Ryu is a month older than Hayate, and seen as Ayame is eight months pregnant, Jo's wife would be expecting Ryu very soon (probably during this story!) So Jo should already have a named planned, so Shiden couldn't steal it.**

**6. As well as 'fresh breeze', Hayate also means 'smooth'. So when Ayame asked for a smooth name, Shiden thought of Hayate. I think 'smooth' also suits his personality as well. (Hayate is smooth with da ladies! ;D)**


End file.
